My Spirit Doll
by Riyu-sama
Summary: World famous doll maker Takashima Uruha is sick and tired of always working and has decided to take it slow and make his own dolls at his vacation province. But, what happens when a certain mountain spirit ends up crashing into his vacation home? Will Uruha ever get some peace or will he find an interest in the mysterious mountain spirit? [ UruhaXJin - The GazettE X ScReW - YAOI ]


**Pairing/s:** N/A

**Band/s:** ScReW & The GazettE

**Genre:** AU, Supernatural, Historical and Romance (NC-17 in later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I really wouldn't be wasting my time/life writing fanfics, if I owned them actually..

**Notes:** Don't you guys even fucking dare to say "eww" or "gross" on my fanfic.. e.e I have my own fucking opinion that everyone looks amazing with Jin *nods* Well, nearly everyone. *nods* So yeah, this is just a prologue and the later chapters and sequels of this fic will be more clear in the historical part in it, so now worries *nods* Also, this was Beta by myself so, I'm not sure if all the grammars there are correct.. .w. But, anyways, enjoy *nods*

**Prologue: **The Rare Portrait

"That's it! I've had enough!"

A certain brunette doll maker shouted as he threw his work material at the annoying manager that's been nagging and blabbing nonsense at him all day long.

"But, Uruha-sama! Those dolls you've made for the museum were magnificent as they stated. They've requested for another batch and even offered a great amount of money for your work!" Were his manager's words as the other male nearly begged on his knees for Uruha to make more of his dolls.

"Do you know how many months it took me to finish all of those dolls?! Hell, it took me almost a year!" The brunette furiously retorted back to the raven haired manager with a face contorted with anger "Sakai, I'll tell you this again." Uruha continued off as his index, middle and thumb finger hopelessly tried to massage in a way to calm down the headache he was starting to have by, softly massaging his own forehead "I need a vacation."

And with that said, the doll maker left the other male in his own private work room to go home and pack up his own things so he could go away to some far away place, where he would be no where near this busy and destructive city.

"That guy is probably trying to work me to death." Uruha muttered out in a low tone of voice, irritation evident in his tone as the brunette's grip on the steering wheel of his car got tighter by each passing second. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head in disapproval. Sure, doll making was one of his greatest passions and life long dream work; and now that he was one of the most famous and well known doll masters in Japan. It seem as though, everyone has become too fond and indulged themselves into his work that they have not even cared nor once asked about his health or how he had been working day and night without even resting. No one had ever cared of him as a person anymore and just merely saw the brunette as a doll making machine.

As soon as Uruha had made it to his house's parking space, he wasted no time in quickly making his way up the stairs, into his bedroom and now to finally pack up as many clothes and other valuables. The brunette couldn't wait any longer to leave this good forsaken city and back to the little province house he had bought years ago. Where he could just go and relax and do things on his own, without any work or people bothering him.

While the brunette was busy stuffing thing into his bag, the sudden calling tone of his phone ringed throughout his room. Uruha groaned out in irritation, contemplating on if he should just ignore the caller since, he was quite sure it was probably only Sakai, begging him one more time to work for that darn museum.

Uruha decided to just shrug off the call from his phone and continue on packing the materials he needed. Though, moments later; the ringing didn't stop, not once did it cease to take a break, after ending one call it immediately called back, hoping for an answer. The brunette hissed in anger this time, grabbing his phone then, answering the caller with a loud shout of his voice.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO!"

"Uhm.. Uruha, it's Kai.."

Was what the caller on the other phone said; Uruha's eyes widened in shock, realizing just how rudely he had greeted his old friend "I-I'm sorry." Were the only words the brunette muttered out before, letting out a tired sigh as he wearily lumped and sat his body down on his bedroom bed.

"You sound to be real stressed and problematic today, huh?" Were Kai's words as he replied back in a worrisome tone of voice to the other "Yeah, everybody seems to be working me to death here.."

"Well, I understand you there. Though, wanna come over to my place today? I have something here that I'm sure you'll love." Kai told the older as a soft chuckle could be heard from his line; the brunette arched up a curious brow "What is it?" Uruha asked, his voice mixed with irritation but, with more of an amusement in it.

The raven on the other line laughed "You'll have to come over to find out! See you later Uru." Were the last words Uruha heard before, the other had hanged up on him. A loud groan made its way from the doll maker's lips. What in the world could his friend want to show him that the raven can't just come over and deliver it to Uruha instead?

As soon as the brunette was finished packing up his valuables, he stuffed at least three large bags in the back of his car then, started driving off to the raven's place.

"What took you so long?!" The raven haired man exclaimed out as a greeting as he immediately ran towards the door as soon as his door bell ringed "Well, I was busy packing-" Uruha replied back, trying to explain to his friend that seemed to be overly active today. But, found it impossible to do so as the other quickly grabbed a hold of his hand, pulled him in, closed the door then, and went running up the stairs.

"Hey Kai! Calm down, we can- Oh.." Uruha said when to the raven haired, over-energized friend to calm down as he was abruptly dragged up the stairs and into Kai's own work room. Though, he soon lost his own words as his eyes gazed upon the portrait that stood on top of the raven's desk; the mere image and presence of it made Uruha speechless and out of breath.

"So, what do you think? It's a really rare portrait of one of the shrine princes in the Edo period of Kumamoto. His name was Teihikata Kunihiko, said to be the only known son of Teishikata Akihiko. The only known heir and high priest of Aso Shrine." The raven said his mouth moving non-stop as he continued to blurt out facts about the person in the said portrait.

Uruha on the other hand, was still awe struct at the person he saw. He couldn't form any proper words to say or compliment the masterpiece in front of him. "Oi! Uru, are you still listening to me?" Kai said, snapping his fingers in front of the brunette's eyes "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sorry.." Uruha replied back, still quite lost in his trance of staring, mesmerizing and adoring the picture in front of him.

The raven laughed, making the other feel embarrassed; his cheeks getting a little flushed "Whatever Kai. Anyways, who was he again?" The brunette questioned with a great amount of curiousity dripping from the tone of his voice.

"Teishikata Kunihiko: One of the descendants and priests from the Teishikata clan. He was the prince that died at a very young age of eighteen." The raven haired historian explained again with a firm nod of his head, remembering quite clearly all of the facts he had learned and dug up once he had searched all about the person in the portrait "Oh.. What a pity." Uruha commented, moving closer to the portrait. Somehow, for some odd reason he felt such a strong connection to the person in the portrait; he felt as though, he had met or known the Teishikata prince from such a long time ago but, couldn't remember when.

"Uru! What're you doing?!" Kai exclaimed out, quickly slapping his friend's hand away from the portrait as he moved in front to protect his treasured artifact "Ouch! Kai, what the hell?!" The brunette replied back angrily to the other, holding his hand close to his chest as he glanced at the other.

"I did tell you how rare and valuable this portrait is right?" Kai explained again, arching how brow in question. Uruha sighed, looking over at the portrait again as the raven finally moved away from it. Uruha stared, his eyes scanning every detail and beautiful feature the person in the portrait had; how wonderfully beautiful the person is there, he wondered how more alluring he would look if Uruha were to meet him in person.

"How much is it?" The brunette suddenly blurted out, wanting so much to own the portrait in front of him.

"It's not for sale Uru."

"I don't care Kai, I want this portrait." Uruha stated again in a serious tone of voice, looking over to his friend "Please.. I really want it." The brunette pleaded to the other. Kai on the other hand was a bit surprised with his friend's behavior. He knew the other would like the portrait but, he didn't think Uruha would go to the extent of buying it from him.

"Well, I'm not-"

"I promise, no matter what the price! Kai, I really want him!"

The raven sighed, rubbing his forehead with his right hand's fingers. The raven wouldn't mind getting a huge amount of cash from his friend but, of course the portrait was such a valuable artifact in the history of Japan. In his line of work, portraits such as this one weren't easy to get nor to give up and sell. But, then again this was friend he was going to sell it to, his old childhood friend to be exact even.

"Alright alright, just promise me you'll take care of it." As soon as Uruha heard those words come from the raven, his lips cracked up a big smile, the brunette even felt his own cheeks sting from the wideness of smile as he jumped then, hugged the other male tightly "I promise! Oh god, Kai you don't know how happy I'am!" The brunette exclaimed out in sheer joy as he nearly suffocated the raven with his hug.

"Alright alright! I get it! Just don't kill me yet Uru!" The younger man said as he tried to escape from the other's grip, gasping out for air as he did so. And luckily, the brunette let go of him, to which Kai breathed deeply a thankful breath. Uruha on the other hand, now walked closer to his now prized possession

"Blonde." The brunette said, as he tapped his index finger on his chin and leaned in close to get a better view of the portrait, careful to not touch and taint his lovely portrait "What?" Kai asked, still trying to catch his breath as he looked over the brunette with an arched brow and face plastered with a confused expression.

"Teishikata-san would look real nice with blonde hair." Uruha stated with a nod of his head as he turned his head and looked back at his historian friend. The raven groaned, hitting his forehead with his own palm as he shook his head in disapproval; slightly regretting the fact that he had just sold his portrait to his friend who was a complete sucker for blondes.

Uruha shrugged off his friend's reaction a he got back to staring at the young Teishikata prince's portrait "The doll I'll make of him will surely be my masterpiece."


End file.
